elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Medicine (Online)
|type = |creatures = Plague Husk |dlc = Base }} Bad Medicine is a quest available in . Background The virulent Llodos plague spreads throughout Deshaan, and the town known as the Serk suffers under the effects of the ravaging disease. A group known as the Maulborn arrived to help, but some of the townsfolk are dubious about their true intentions. Aerona Berendas wants the Vestige to help her find her brother, the town consult Dethisam Berendas. She thinks he may have gone to check on the afflicted townsfolk before he disappeared. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Serk Townsfolk #Convince / Agree with her - Talk to her - No, There is still time to try and help you #Investigate the Maulborn Quarantine - Hint: Uncover Evidence Against two of the Maulborn #Enter the Plague Production Chamber #Destroy Maulborn Research #Destroy three Plague Stockpiles #Exit the Maulborn Quarantine #Talk to Aerona Walkthrough The Vestige will need to find and speak to Aerona Berendas, who can be found in the Quarantine Serk in western Deshaan. When first spoken to, she will appear to be distraught and agitated, saying: Where have you been? I've been waiting for you to arrive for days now. Hold on. Are you all they sent? :I'm not sure what you're talking about. Maybe you should start at the beginning. Didn't the Tribunal send you? Well, no matter. I'm just glad you're here. This is Serkamora — the Serk. The Llodos plague reached us right before the Maulborn arrived. They claim they're here to help, but I don't trust them. ::What can I do to help? In all confusion, I'm embarrassed to admit that I lost track of my brother, Dethisam. He's the town consul. Yesterday, he went to check on the townsfolk afflicted by the plague, but he's disappeared. Can you help me find my brother? :::I'll help you find your brother. Someone in town must know what happened to Dethisam. He loves to visit and chat with all of our neighbors. Come on. The sooner we find my brother, the sooner I can start thinking about dealing with the plague. ::::Can I ask you a few questions? Oh, by Vivec! Where are my manners? Of course. That's the least I can do since you agreed to help me find my brother. What would you like to know? :::You called your brother the town consul. What does that mean? As the ranking member of House Redoran in this town, he's more or less the one in charge. He's good at it, too. The townsfolk look to him for leadership and advice. And, truth be told, so do I. ::Who are the Maulborn? The Maulborn? They're a fairly new sect, as far as I can tell. Part mercenary group, part compassionate charity. They've been helping those afflicted by the plague. They showed up here and set up a quarantine. And now they claim they have a cure. :Where did the Maulborn come from? They have members from across Morrowind. And they're always looking for new recruits. I heard one of them speak in Kragenmoor. Lots of nonsense, if you ask me. Nostrum Breva is in charge at the quarantine, and she's the one handing out the curative. Tell me about the plague. You haven't heard about the Llodos plague? People get sick, turn violent. Some claim they become monsters, but I haven't seen it. At least not yet. The Maulborn have a cure. They promised to fix this. That's why we let them set up their quarantine. Reward *Plague Mask *146–604 fr:Marchands de mort ru:Плохое лекарство Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Deshaan Quests Category:Online: Deshaan Side Quests